From their first introduction, digital display panels have required huge numbers of components. The typical high definition display panel contains 1,080 “pixel groups” horizontally and 1,920 “pixel groups vertically. Each pixel group contains 3 actual pixels where one is red, one is green and one is blue. When all three sub-pixels are “on”, three colors are passed through the pixel gates which the eye perceives as coming from a single point source of light that appears white.
In total there are, for a standard high definition display, 2,073,600 pixel groups with 6,220,800 individual sub-pixels with dozens of thin film transistors, resistors and capacitors to control each sub-pixel.
Current LCD display panels for television, computer monitors and other display applications are generally constructed with each pixel actually consisting of three sub-pixels. Each of the sub-pixels have a color filter fixed behind the sub-pixel. The color filter generally is a film with areas of a primary color. These are red, blue and green. A white light backlight continuously emits light that passes through a diffusor, a polarizer and the color film.
A high definition display screen that displays 1080 columns and 1920 rows contains 2,073,600 pixel groups with three pixels per group for a total of 6,220,800 sub-pixels. Each of the sub-pixels is connected to a driver circuit that consists of transistors, capacitors and resistors.
Indium tin oxide or ITO is generally used to interconnect all of these components together. The complexity of constructing a panel with the magnitude of modern panels speaks to the outstanding abilities of modern process engineering.
LCD panel assemblies require that light emitted from the back light be diffused, polarized then passed through a color filter film with colored microscopic dots aligned with the sub-pixels in the LCD panel. The pixels in a LCD panel are composed of 3 sub-pixels each of which is addressable by a column and row multiplexer which has to address some 6,220,800 sub-pixels. These sub-pixels are each supported by at least a dozen discreet components comprised of Thin Film Transistors, capacitors and resistors. Control circuitry laid out on the LCD panel substrates are connected through thousands of traces.